Ball game rackets normally comprise a racket frame forming a racket head and a racket shank. The racket shank normally comprises a handle portion, while the racket head contains a stringing having transverse strings and longitudinal strings. The playing behavior of such ball game rackets is determined by a plurality of parameters. For example, the shape and the material of the racket frame play a role. Moreover, the strings of the stringing are apparently of specific importance because they directly interact with the ball. For example, the tension in the strings and their vibration length decisively influence the playing behavior of a ball game racket.
Conventional ball game rackets show many problems in this respect. For example, the expansion length of the string, i.e. the distance between the points at which the string is clamped, and the vibration length, i.e. the length along which the string can vibrate freely, are often identical or at least substantially identical. Moreover, the vibration length of conventional ball game rackets remains substantially constant, independent of, for example, the striking force. Finally, although in a conventional racket the string tension can be influenced during the process of applying the strings, the vibration length of the strings is generally determined by the geometry of the frame.
The present invention deals with these problems and provides a ball game racket which takes into account these problems.